The present invention relates to a novel chemical leaching process for significantly reducing the pyritic sulfur content of coal.
Processes for removing pyritic sulfur from coal are well known. An example of such a process is TRW's Meyer's process which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,988.
Although the Meyer's process is capable of removing significant quantities of pyritic sulfur from coal, it is complex to carry out and further involves the use of a comparatively expensive reagent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for removing pyritic sulfur from coal which can be carried out very simply and easily and which employs inexpensive and readily available reagents.